Christmas Through Bourbon Colored Lenses
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: No one should be alone on Christmas. Even miles from home, a bar can be warm and bring people together.  Grimm/Ichi


Christmas Through Bourbon-Colored Lenses

Summary: No one should be alone on Christmas. Even miles from home, a bar can be warm and bring people together. Grimm/Ichi

Bleach is (c) Kubo Tite. Author makes no profit from this work.

Preface: This little ficlet is something that was stewing in my brain after I wrote 'Dreams of Color and Snow.' I want to dedicate it to Racey, one of my favorite authors, and Blackstorm, one of my most favorite deviant art artists. If you haven't checked their stuff out, please do. They both have inspired many an idea in my head from their respective choices of media.

* * *

><p>Ever since Ichigo had been going to college in America he'd been able to visit home for Christmas. This year had been a particularly bad one for him financially and thus he found himself unable to go. Rather than be alone in his apartment on Christmas Eve Ichigo had volunteered to work. The small bar he was employed at was homely and the owner reminded him of his father's old acquaintance. There were regulars that came in like clockwork every night. Most of them Ichigo had become fairly acquainted with. Likewise the regular patrons had all gotten to know him and liked him well enough. Tonight though the bar was mostly empty of the normal crew of customers save one. Stark had been a long time regular that Ichigo had come to know. The man was smart and actually hard working, but one would've never guessed by the way he slouched and slept at the bar. Ichigo sighed while idly cleaning the glasses from the last bout of customers. The soft sount of radio Christmas carols and the hum of the neon signs put him in a comfortable lull.<p>

Grimmjow had always disliked this time of year. It had reminded him of the family he used to have. It wasn't the season so much as the reminder that he'd left home this time of year never to return. He'd missed his mother and younger sister Nel, but his stepfather had pretty much destroyed any relationship he might have wanted to keep with his family. Nel had of course some how managed to track him down and mail him cards and the like asking him when he'd come home again. His answer had always been the same. He hated his stepfather with a seething passion and hated how he'd manipulated their family. And while he'd been lonely, Grimmjow had always been a self-sufficient person. He'd paid his way through school by working full time and only taking part time classes. At the end of his university career he'd found himself with an internship and eventual job with a surveyor.

His ruminations on his family had left him feeling hollow and frustrated, and he'd found he didn't want to be in his apartment. As he trudged through the snow, he eyed the passing buildings looking for someplace he might take refuge and escape for a while. He didn't know how long he'd been walking when he came to an intersection. Diagonal from where he stood was a neon Christmas tree hanging in the window of a bar right next to an 'open' sign. He pulled his father's old army jacket tighter against his body as he dashed across the way leaving heavy bootmarks in his wake.

Ichigo's head popped up as soon as the bell dinged signalling a potential customer coming in. The man was unfamiliar and Ichigo was quite surprised to see someone other than the everyday guys in the bar. Sable eyes locke with tired cerulean ones and in an instant he knew why the newcomer was here. His mouth quirked up in a warm soft smile and he tilted his head toward the opposite end of the bar from where Stark was passed out. The man shook the snow from his hair and crossed the space while removing his jacket. He was about to order when a drink was placed in front of him in a lowball glass. He eyed with distaste but grabbed it anyway. It was sweet and spicy smelling and he decided probably wouldn't taste all that bad. The warmth of the glass threw him off though.

"Cider and hot damn. Drink that to warm up and then I'll make you something hard." A soft voice demanded.

"Fucking hate Schnapps." He murmured, but downed it anyway when he received a dirty scowl from the young bar tender.

"So, what'll it be? Whiskey, scotch, gin?" He asked while grabbing the empty glass.

Grimmjow thought for a moment while glancing at the shelves over the crown of orange hair. He smirked when something caught his eye. "Evan Williams. On the rocks."

Ichigo nodded and reached for the bottle. The sound of ice hitting glass somehow relaxed Grimmjow and he found himself slouching more comfortably on the bar stool. He sigh in contentment when the bourbon-whiskey was slid in front of him with the bottle. The first sip was sweet and burned all at once. It'd been far too long since he'd had honey bourbon. He swirled the drink slowly relishing the sound of the ice chinking on the sides of the glass. He took a few more languid sips before setting it back down on the bar.

"Stuff's hard to get in bars 'round here. I'm surprised you carry it." He said in a low gravelly voice.

Ichigo shrugged and topped his drink off. "Owner likes the stuff. He only sells things he'd drink himself."

"Good taste." Grimmjow said his eyes tracing the selection. "So what the fuck is a kid like you doing working in a place like this tonight?" He directed his attention back to the young bar tender and found him pleasing on the eyes. Surely the kid had someplace to go.

Ichigo bristled at the statement. "First off, I'm twenty-three. Second, I don't have family around here, so I volunteered to work so the old man could visit his daughter."

"Crazy fuck." Grimmjow sighed while downing some more of his drink.

Ichigo frowned at the unpleasant statement before pour more into the glass. "Have you ever thought that just maybe I can't go home for Christmas you asshat?" He slammed the bottle down. "Don't you think of all nights that if one could be home, they'd already be there?" Ichigo sneered. "Tch. Grinch."

Grimmjow growls at the other. "How do you know it ain't the same for me ya little shit?"

Ichigo sighed again. "Okay, let's start over then." he leaned forward on the bar. "Welcome to Pour and Pint. I'm Ichigo. What brings you out on such a cold night?" He asked dryly.

Grimmjow snorted but played along. "Grimmjow. I fucking hate my step-dad and I can't be home with my mom and sister. Guess you're better company than being alone." He smirked at the barb.

"Well, your company is kinda crappy compared to my family, but that's how it goes." He glowered at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow clicked his teeth irritated at the other's attitude, but also strangely enjoying the banter. It was quiet again for a few moments. Grimmjow savored the taste of his drink slowly letting it warm him from within. He smirked as the liquid fire seemed to relax him and make him unwind. He didn't feel as antagonistic as when he first came in and actually found himself curious about Ichigo's situation seeing as he had just bared his to the tangerine-haired stranger. He took another swig while studying him.

"So, what's your story _Ichigo_?" He sneered at the other while tipping his head toward him.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm from Japan. I've been in America since I got into college. This is the first time that I haven't had the money to go home though." He snagged Grimmjow's glass and tossed the melted ice out. "Working's better than sitting on my ass brooding."

Blue eyes watched as fresh ice was put in the glass followed by more of the amber colored liquid. "Guess I'd be the same." He mumbled as the glass was slid to him. "Sucks being alone when you miss someone."

Ichigo sighed his eyes wamring just a bit. "So you were actually being truthful when you said all that about your mom and sister huh?"

Grimmjow chuckled realizing that it would have been easy to take the snarky remark as sarcastic wit. "Yea. Hating my step-dad too. The fucker is a liar and poser. He even went so far as to insult my birth father." Grimmjow's voice had risen as he slammed his fist on the bar.

Ichigo immediately thought to placate the dangerous looking client. "What was your father like?" He found himself grabbing a lowball glass to make his own drink.

"He was a strong and proud. An honorable man. He took good care of my mom and he taught me to fight just to protect my sister." Grimmjow tapped his glass. "He was in the army. And despite all that harsh discipline, he was a gentle man too."

Ichigo smiled secretly. Suddenly the respect the man was showing for his father made Ichigo like him. The banter while annoying had been fun, but to know that this stranger had a soft side in all that gruff egoism made him attractive to Ichigo. He was pretty sure the other would not have been so open had there been other patrons around and had he not downed so much bourbon. He chanced a look at the other while pouring his drink. Before, when the man had been making rude and snippish comments, Ichigo hadn't paid any mind to his appearance. But now, seeing him in deep contemplation, he was able to appreciate his rugged good looks. The windswept powder-blue hair was the first thing that caught his attention. It was an uncommon color to see and strangely enticing. The next thing he'd noticed was the cerulean eyes that almost seemed to glow. They were almost cat-like and the teal dashes tattooed underneath them did nothing to detract from that. His face was finely chiseled and Ichigo wondered if he looked anything like the father he so admired.

"Sounds like he was a good man." Ichigo hummed thoughtfully. He snorted. "Way better behaved than my old man."

Grimmjow lifted his head. "Oh yea? Why's that?" He asked gruffly, a small grin coming to his face.

Ichigo sighed. "Haaa, my old man is loud, eccentric, and a bit unstable. He thinks a kick to the face is the best way to wake someone up." Grimmjow laughed. "He's good too though. Really cares about people." Ichigo chuckled to himself. "Though I suppose you have to care about people if you run a clinic."

Grimmjow clicked his teeth. "Not true. Step-dad's a Psychiatrist. He's so fake. Under all that smiling he's really cruel." Grimmjow motioned to his cheek and Ichigo for the first time noticed the two thin scars, one along his jaw and the other below the eye. "he sure had no qualms about giving me those." Grimmjow redirected the conversation, knowing he'd get angry again. "So what's that bum's story?"

"That's Stark. He's a regular. Really nice guy, recently divorced. He works really hard to support himself and his daughter. You wouldn't know by looking at him though." Ichigo chuckled. "He'll be here until Lily gets off from work to pick him up. It's funny to watch too."

"Why's that?"

Ichigo smiled. "Because she'll smack him a couple times because he's a deep sleeper and then you'll see for an instant her eyes soften when he wakes up. She loves her dad dearly, but tries to hide it with a tough girl exterior."

A silence fell between him and Grimmjow realized how comfortable he was with the young bartender. He'd always known that in smaller bars like this, the workers tended to get on with the patrons, but Ichigo had some weird charisma. Some how he'd found himself talking about personal things with the other. Ichigo had shared a part of himself too. And while the boy was smiling now at the sleeping man at the end of the bar, Grimmjow could tell the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He figured the comment about not being able to see his family was the reason for it. Something dawned on him then. The kid hadn't mentioned his mother. He wondered why. He watched as he sipped his drink. The next thing that bothered him was the fact that he was attractive. Surely he could've spent it with his significant other's family or something. Ginger colored hair and cinnamon-sable eyes, lightly tanned skin, and if he looked closely a dusting of freckles across his nose, yeah the kid was attractive. He couldn't possibly be single.

"Surely you've got a girlfriend or something you could be with?" Grimmjow tried again.

Ichigo coughed a little. "No." He was blushing a little.

That surprised him. While the scowling was unattractive, he was easily one of the best looking guys Grimmjow had seen. "Hard to believe that." He grumbled.

Ichigo didn't want to go into this territory. His friends in japan had accepted his sexuality without much question, but the area he was in didn't particularly seem all that thrilled about homosexual men. The campus was pretty open about that kind of thing, but it seemed that the city's residents were not as keen on it. He'd rather save himself the trouble. Besides, who's to say that Grimmjow wasn't one of those bigotted people?

"I don't really have time to date." He coughed "Med-school and all."

"Ah you're one of those smart types." Grimmjow chuckled. "Don't think you need to have a social life. Is that it?"

Ichigo bristled again. "That's not true."

Grimmjow leaned forward on the bar and grinned. "Is that so? Ichigo was close to him. Grimmjow could see the blush crawling up his neck.

The bell dinged breaking the tension between the two. Ichigo turned to greet the newcomer, but then just smiled when he realized it was Lilynette. The small girl stomped up to the sleeping Stark and smacked the back of his head with her purse. He grunted in response but didn't move. Ichigo laughed when she kicked his stool and he fell off. Grimmjow watched with amusement as well. He also watched closely for the moment Ichigo spoke of. When the dark haired man began to stir he saw it. The girl's wine-colored eyes lit up and he could see the admiration.

"Hmm... you were right." Grimmjow remarked as he watched the pair leave. He then turned his eyes back to Ichigo. "So if it's not a girlfriend, then it's a boyfriend." He remarked in amusement.

Ichigo blanched. Grimmjow seemed to be sizing him up now. The look was making him uncomfortable. He felt like he was on display aware of the eyes roving over him. Suddenly he wished that Stark hadn't left. Even when he came out from behind the bar to right the turned over stool, he could still feel the gaze of the other.

"Would you stop staring?" Ichigo was miffed. "No I don't have a boyfriend either."

Grimmjow stood up and walked around for a moment feeling pleasantly buzzed and more outgoing than usual. He kept his eyes trained on the bar tender as he did though. Something green in the middle of the glass rack caught his eye. He walked to the center of the bar and got Ichigo's attention as the other came back behind it. Ichigo sighed and walked to the other assuming he was perusing the selection of liquor again.

"Take a shot with me kid." He watched the other twitch at the nickname.

"My name is Ichigo." He snapped.

"Alright... _Ichi_...shot now." Grimmjow was pleased when Ichigo grabbed two double-shot glasses from the shelf and slammed them on the bar with a challenging look.

"Pick your poison you jerk!" He knew he could get in trouble, but somehow the other man had gotten under his skin and he couldn't back down.

Grimmjow grinned and pointed to the bottle of J germeister on the shelf. Ichigo nodded then filled each of the glasses. He eyed Grimmjow distrustfully over the shots. Grimmjow clicked his teeth and leaned over the bar to grab one of the shots invading Ichigo's personal space. The other frowned and grabbed his own. He counted to three and they both knocked back the shots. Ichigo felt the burn of the liquor and his face began to feel warm.

"Hey..." Grimmjow pointed up.

Ichigo blanched when he saw the mistle toe hanging above him. He didn't get much time to think when he was yanked forward by his apron. Ichigo was surprised when warm lips brushed against his. He didn't want to kiss back, but he found himself leaning into the kiss. He hadn't expected such a masculine man to be on 'his side of the fence.' Most of the homosexual men that he'd met were not what he found attractive. Sure they might have been meticulous about their appearances, but their personalities had left something to be desired to Ichigo. He had thought he was doomed to never meet anyone that met his standards. He wanted a guy that was a little bit rowdy, rough and someone that could share in his hobbies like kick-boxing and the like. He hated himself for it sometimes, but he couldn't help but find cut, masculine, and almost undeniably straight men attractive. Now in front of him, kissing him, was one of those. He figured he'd enjoy it while he could. Not like he'd get the chance again.

Grimmjow grinned when he pulled away. "Knew it was a boyfriend." He laughed at the dark blush on the other's cheeks. "Well at least I haven't made an ass of myself. Of course, I've never been wrong since the first time I tried to kiss a boy in high school."

Ichigo's head shot up. "Are you-?"

"I could go either way. You lose lots of opportunities gunning for only one option." Grimmjow shrugged. "You're very pleasing on the eyes. Figured I'd give it a try."

Ichigo sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. He didn't feel so bad about his unconciously revealed sexuality. In fact, he felt like he might want to kiss the obnoxious man again. He didn't know what came over him, but he heard himself blurt out his very forward thought. "Try again. That wasn't a real kiss."

Grimmjow's eyes darkened in excitement to the challenge. A grin stretched across his face as he hefted Ichigo onto the bar pulling him into a very demanding kiss. This time Ichigo got a taste of Grimmjow, honey and licorice mixed with mint. It was pleasant and embodied flavors of his favorite alcohols. Teeth clacked together as the each fought for dominance. A moment later Ichigo retreated panting, his lips pinked and swollen. He watched as Grimmjow sat back down on the closest stool. He was still feeling pretty brave especially with the results of his last bold statement.

"Do you have any plans?" He asked as he slid from the bar and snatched the shot glasses.

"Got no one to go home to 'cept the cat." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking that no one should be alone on Christmas. And I made a bunch of food, too much for one person." Ichigo suddenly felt his courage slipping away as the other gazed at him. "y'know if you were hungry n' all."

"Well, you're pretty forward aren't ya?" Grimmjow leaned on his palm and smirked.

"What?" Ichigo glowered. "I'm just trying to be nice. Not like I'm propositioning you." He stamped his foot and turned his head aware of how childish he looked. "If that's how you're going to be then forget I asked."

"If you would stop getting your panties in a twist you would've heard me say yes." Irritation shined in Grimmjow's cerulean eyes.

"O-oh. Well I have to keep it open until midnight, if you don't mind waiting." Ichigo stated.

"Just keep the bourbon coming and I'll be happy."

* * *

><p>A few hours later found the two actually comfortably holding a conversation. Ichigo smiled when he realized it was almost midnight. "Guess it's time to close your tab."<p>

Grimmjow nodded and started digging through his coat pocket. He was pleased to know that despite all the alcohol he'd consumed, he still felt only a pleasant buzz. When he paid he pulled Ichigo forward. "I'll take my change in this form." He husked as he kissed the other.

Ichigo flushed and pulled away. He made quick work of closing the bar down. He slid his coat on and grabbed the few tips from the jar on his way out. He beckoned Grimmjow after him as he flicked the lights out and locked up. A chill went through him as they stepped outside. Freshly fallen snow crunched under their feet. Ichigo wondered why he felt so close to this stranger even though they had met scant hours ago and had spent most of that time bickering. He hadn't even really known what possessed him to invite the other home with him aside from his own desire to do right by others. He chanced a loook at the other as they walked in silence. Against the night sky and snow Ichigo really got the chance to admire Grimmjow. His hair stood out beautifully against the silohuette of dark buildings.

"It's not too far." Ichigo said feeling the sudden need to redirect his thoughts from the other man's beauty.

Grimmjow shrugged and jammed his hands into his coat pockets. Ichigo was shivering just lightly as they walked in step. Grimmjow noticed that while the other's coat looked warm from the fuzzy lining on the hood, the material itself didn't look very thick. Without even thinking he pulled the smaller male toward him. The other fought and pushed at him but then eventually resigned himself to walk with Grimmjow's arm cast languidly over his shoulder. When Ichigo stopped in front of an older looking building Grimmjow wondered if the he should've refused the request. Ichigo motioned for him to follow though, and it wasn't like he could back out now that they were already there. The ride up the elevator was silent. When it dinged at the fourth floor they got out. Grimmjow eyed his surroundings feeling a bit selfish.

The door clicking open and Ichigo calling a greeting roused him from his thoughts. "Hey boys, I'm home." Grimmjow followed him in wondering who the other was talking to. He barely heard twin meows respond. "Come on out. We've got company."

Grimmjow watched as two cats wandered up to the ginger-haired man. Both cats looked a little rough for wear. They circled his feet their heads bumping against his leg. Grimmjow smiled reminded of his own little Pantera. When the cats were finally done loving on Ichigo they both came over to Grimmjow to inspect him. He stared down at the pair as they sniffed at him. The black cat peered up at him through grey-blue eyes. Grimmjow knelt down and held out his hand for it to sniff. He smiled a little when the cat's head nudged his fingertips. The white cat wasn't one to be so friendly. Its yellow eyes trained on him as it bristled. A small white paw swiped out and grazed the hand that had been oustretched.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo sighed and grabbed the white cat by the scruff of his neck and held him up. Grimmjow heard it mewl and then watched as the same paw batted at Ichigo's face this time with the claws retracted. "Sorry about him. Shiro's a bit agressive. Zan's pretty calm. They both seem to like you though."

"Because clawing my hand is how you show you care." Grimmjow mumbled as he stood upright.

Ichigo laughed and Grimmjow found himself unable to look away. The mirth on his face was absolutely entrancing. "For Shiro it is. If he didn't like you he'd turn his ass to you. He likes to play rough." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo pulled the white cat close to his body and let go of its scruff. It immediately jumped to his shoulder and curled its body around his neck. "Come on. You can just hang your coat on one of the chairs."

Grimmjow did as he was told and followed the other into the main area of the apartment. Somehow Ichigo's apartment didn't look as rundown as the rest of the building. It was decidedly cozy. He felt himself smiling again when he caught site of the small Christmas tree in the corner of the room. He hadn't even bothered with such things in his own place, knowing it'd upset him. Right now though, he felt strangely warm. A glass of wine was put in front of his face as he was ushered into the living area. He had learned a few things about Ichigo while they had been talking in the bar, but now he got into the nitty gritty. He walked up to the bookshelf and started to peruse its contents. He saw lots of books about medicine and procedures next to a few books about healing. The next shelf housed a few photos. Ones Grimmjow assumed were of Ichigo's family.

"You can just make yourself comfortable. It shouldn't take me long to heat everything up." He heard the other call from the kitchen.

Grimmjow dropped down onto the couch realizing he hadn't even taken his shoes off yet. He took a sip of the wine before setting it off on the side table. Heavy workboots fell to the floor with a thump as he unlaced them. He sighed in relaxation and went back to his wine. His body was already feeling good from before. The wine just added to his general contentment. He lazed back into the sofa getting comfortable. A sudden heat on his lap caused him to jolt just slightly. He grinned when he realized that it was just the other cat coming to join him. I purred deeply as he stroked its black fur. He closed his eyes enjoying how warm he felt.

Ichigo was happy. He had not intended to have any guests completely believe that his Christmas this year was going to be celebrated alone. Having someone to share in his meal made him smile. He flushed as he eyed his guest over the counter. The man was handsome. He'd immediately felt himself staring when the other had removed his coat. The grey sweater he wore hugged his body just right. Ichigo hadn't really felt that attracted to anyone since he'd been in America. He seriously hoped that this man wasn't crazy. Zan and Shiro had been ok with him, so that had to mean something. His sipped his own wine thoughtfully as he waited for the soup to heat up. He gazed at Grimmjow as he slouched down into the couch cushions. He really wanted to kiss the other again. The wine was making him stupidly brave. He set the glass down. Shiro jumped from his shoulders sensing the change in him. Purposefully He stode into the living room. Grimmjow's eyes were closed as he leaned back one arm thrown over the back of the couch the other busy stroking Zan's fur.

Ichigo placed his hand softly on the couch as he leaned over the other. He almost backed away, but something spurred him forward and he slid his lips over Grimmjow's. Grimmjow jumped just slightly from the sensation, but then happily took over his free hand reaching up to tangle in Ichigo's hair. Ichigo slid his hand off the couch to cup Grimmjow's cheek. The kiss was warm and inviting. Their tongues sliding languidly against one another made Ichigo not want to pull away. Eventually he retreated and extricated himself from Grimmjow's hold. The other gazed up at him eyes glassy with lust and wine.

"So, when you said if I was hungry, were you planning to be the meal?" Grimmjow husked.

Ichigo flushed brightly and pulled back quickly, but not before Grimmjow grabbed his wrist. "I'm going to go grab all the food. Sit tight for a moment." Ichigo needed an escape from the heated look in those blue eyes.

Grimmjow let him go, determined that later, there would be no excuses. He was getting more of Ichigo. He watched as the other brought plates of different kinds of food out. Things he'd never seen before. It all smelled savory and enticing, but Grimmjow was unsure of even how to eat some of the items. The last thing that was brought out was another bottle of wine. Grimmjow was a little bit awed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of his dinner, making sure to include his ginger-haired host in the image. He listened as Ichigo explained each item. The hotpot in the center was lined with thinly sliced meats and fresh vegetables. Ichigo served him a bowl of it and arranged the contents in an artful way. A plate with colored rice balls. Once Ichigo had finished serving him he watched for a moment as the other dug into his food.

* * *

><p>As two a.m. rolled around the two sat close together nursing the last of the wine. Grimmjow noticed his companion was becoming more and more relaxed around him. His head was lolled to the side resting on his shoulder. Grimmjow was finding it harder and harder to resist pulling the other full in his lap and thoroughly kissing the life out of him. Grimmjow was tired of waiting. He was ready for dessert. He adjusted himself on the couch under the guise of getting comfortable. This action caused Ichigo to raise his head slightly. In that moment the hand that was resting along the back of the couch went to cup the younger man's cheek and he pulled him forward to engage his mouth in delicious promise of all the dirty thoughts in head. Ichigo's mind was happily dulled with wine and he enthusiastically responded. Lazily he reached out and clasped Grimmjow's sweater pulling him nearly on top of him. They toppled back on the couch their bodies pressing close together as they kissed. Ichigo gave off an intense heat and Grimmjow found himself wrestling his sweater off between kisses. Ichigo's shirt soon followed and he couldn't seem to care. He was too focused on the dirty manner in which Grimmjow was assaulting his mouth.<p>

"You didn't have too much wine did you? I'm going to be really pissed off if you pass out on me." Grimmjow growled against his lips.

Ichigo bit Grimmjow's lower lip in response and pushed up against the other causing a wonderful friction between the two. Grimmjow growled and slammed his palm on Ichigo's chest pressing him flat against the cushion and allowing him to attack his neck. Ichigo let out soft pants and squirmed as tongue and teeth both grazed over the sensitive areas at the juncture of his shoulder. He hissed when Grimmjow bit down while trailing lower leaving love bites in his wake. At some point a knee had worked its way between his thighs and was pushing rhythmically against his confined manhoond. Ichigo couldn't help but spread his legs a little wider and grind against that leg. Grimmjow was all too happy to encourage Ichigo in his wanton behavior, especially when a hand snaked between their bodies and began to fondle him through his jeans.

"Mmmm... feels good Ichi..." He whispered momentarily allowing some control to the other.

The last thing Ichigo had expected to do on Christmas was to be laying half naked on his couch, engaging in very promiscuous behaviour, and with a man he'd only met scant hours before. Somehow though he couldn't seem to care, wine or not. Grimmjow was not only devilishly good-looking and annoyingly witty, but he also knew how to play Ichigo's body like a deck of cards. Every touch and kiss sent sparks shooting up and down his body and had him almost begging for more. Not just that though, Ichigo felt even more excitement at the denim covered erection resting against his palm. He was anticipating the moment when the barriers would be removed and it would just be flesh on flesh.

Momentarily Grimmjow pulled away from him and dragged Ichigo up before spinning him into the wall next to his shelf and kissing him stupid. His hand slid between their bodies and deft fingers worked at the button on his pants finally pushing them down while also catching his underwear and letting his hardened sex slip free of its confines. Ichigo gasped as calloused fingertips teased him sliding the foreskin back and forth. The hand that had trapped Ichigo to the wall now came down to work himself out of his own clothing. Curiously Ichigo looked down and caught sight of Grimmjow's length. He was impressed as he sighed in awe at it's appearance. The larger man's penis was circumcized the mushroomed head very visible to Ichigo. He licked his lips as he stroked languidly. Grimmjow halted his actions and slid to the floor beckoning Ichigo to straddle his lap. As he did their erections brushed together causing twin moans of enjoyment to erupt from them. Grimmjow's hand closed around both of them and he began to stroke them in tandem. The pace started slow and then became more frantic as precome mixed and spread over them.

"nnn... Grimmjaahh-" Ichigo arched his back and tossed his head desperately trying to thrust up into the pace started by the other.

Grimmjow's free hand circled his waist and slid over his buttocks. Ichigo gasped as the other palmed a cheek before kneading it. The tip of Grimmjow's pointer finger barely touched against his tailbone as his cheek was massaged. Ichigo keened just low enough for Grimmjow to know that for some reason he'd enjoyed the contact. The pace became frantic as he leaned back against his heels and began rocking his body in conjunction with the the thrusting. His mouth went slack and he made a soft breathy moan as he came. Grimmjow found himself staring at one of the most painfully beautiful 'o-faces he'd ever seen. Ichigo's brow creased and his eyes closed in concentrated bliss. His lips parted as his tongue came out to rest against the upper one. That and the combination of warmth flooding his hand and trailing down his own erection set him off and he too climaxed with a low grunt.

"Well..." Ichigo breathed out.

"Yea." Grimmjow agreed.

Both sat still catching their breath for a few moments until Ichigo reached behind him and grabbed for the napkins he'd left on the coffee table behind him. He passed one to Grimmjow and they both began to clean their mess. Ichigo felt tired in the best possible way. Slowly he raised up pulling his boxer-briefs with him, but otherwise letting his pants fall to the ground. He tossed the dirty napkin aside and tilted his head suggestively at Grimmjow. The other quickly moved and pulled his own shorts up and answered Ichigo's look with a smirk. The ginger-haired man walked to his bedroom silently asking Grimmjow to follow which of course Grimmjow happily did. with the possibility of more than a bang up hand job it wasn't too hard to convince him. Ichigo quickly slammed the door closed ensuring that neither of his feline companions would be able to disturb them while they continued where they left off.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke hours later to Grimmjow grouching at him to answer the phone. He stood up shakily before exiting his room and snatching his phone from the coffee table.<p>

"Merry Christmas Ichigo." A deep voice he recognized as his best friend chad said from the other line. "What have you been doing? I called you three times and you didn't answer."

"What time is it?" He asked blearily.

"Nearly eleven PM on Christmas here in Karakura. What have you been up to that you didn't answer?"

Ichigo flushed darkly as he peeked in his bedroom. Grimmjow had dozed back off and Zan and Shiro had taken his spot on the bed in his absence snuggling up to Grimmjow's warmth.

"I'll tell you later Chad. You wouldn't believe me now if I told you."

"Ok. I guess I'll speak with you soon."

"Indeed. Goodbye." Ichigo stated amicably.

That being said he went to enjoy the remainder of his Christmas in bed with his mysterious stanger and his cats. 'Best Christmat ever He grinned.

* * *

><p>aN: Sorry it's a little rushed and smutty, but I don't think to smut is that bad. Silly little idea that was bouncing around in my head inspired by a pic blackstorm did of Ichi as a bar tender. Anyway, dedicated to Blackstorm and racey for continually inspiring naughty ideas. Thank you so much. I hope you guys enjoy it. Merry Christmas you all.


End file.
